Date Night
by Solstice1394
Summary: Pretty Boy 3 Derek and Spencer are going to have Date Night like all couples and have a wonderful time at the Jazz fest. One Shot of Spencer/Derek Reid/Morgan. Read the Author's Note at end! Enjoy my lovelies and Pretty Boy 4 coming soon it will be called "My Knight".


Read and Review

Warning fluff to out weigh the whump of Pretty Boy 4 enjoy my lovelies.

#######################

"You look nice today what's the occasion?" Prentiss said over her morning Peppermint tea.

"Date night," said Reid over his venti coffee with more sugar than coffee.

"Ooh what is it this time?" JJ said from the stairs as she tied her hair up getting ready for the Paperwork Mountains in her office.

"We are going to the Jazz music festival downtown," he said happily, even though Derek didn't love Jazz it would be a night worth remembering for both of them.

"Yeah where not on call so this is perfect timing, I know I'm going out to dinner with Will, after that last case, I'm happy to hand the proverbial beeper to another team," she smiled thinking of one night alone with her husband.

"Yeah where not on call which is why I'm happy we will not-"

"Reid don't jinx it," shouted Prentiss from her desk making fun of her friend who had become like a little brother to her.

"You know that me saying anything of us being called in, or not being called in, will not having any effect of the outcome of this night," he said flatly taking his seat and booting up his computer.

"Uh huh just don't say I didn't warn you," Prentiss said picking up her consult stack and pulling a sticky note and pen towards her.

"Okay guys I'm going to climb the Mt. Everest of paperwork," JJ said as she closed the door on her coworker's pointless argument and secretly hoping what Reid was saying was right, and what Prentiss was saying was just superstition.

"What are you doing?" he asked looking at the color having noticed that she didn't use that particular color for paperwork.

"Making a sticky note," she said pulling the paper up and placing it on her screen.

"I see that but why."

"Because Reid you have just jinxed us and now I'm moving my plans from tonight to next week and also reminding myself to say 'I told you so."'

"That just doesn't make any sense." He said looking at her as if she had two heads, didn't he just say that his actions had nothing to do with whether or not they would be called in.

"Hey we can't all have eidetic memories like you I'm ordinary remember," she said teasing him and sticking the note in the middle of her screen.

"Hey Pretty Boy," shouted Morgan from the hallway holding up two tickets to show him the prize from Garcia. He handed them over to his Pretty Boy so he could on to them for tonight, "Garcia just got them from her friend in the musical festival committee." He took his morning kiss from Spencer only because they took separate cars into work this morning because someone had forgot to wake him.

"Wait is she coming with you guys," Prentiss asked mildly intrigued at the prospect.

"No she went last night when the festival opened," Derek informer her.

"Oh, I thought for a second that you guys were going on a group date." She said to them because Morgan and Reid where fun together especially away from work. They seemed to relax around each other, Derek no longer the tough guy was more protector and lover and Reid brought down his shield of intelligence, it was rare but you could see it when they went out.

"Oh no, but she did suggest a few things to do that she knew Reid would like to do," Derek said as he smiled at his Pretty Boy like he held a secret.

Later that night at the Morgan and Reid's house, we see both boys getting ready.

"No you can't wear those shoes, with that outfit, Pretty Boy," Derek said exasperated.

"Why not I like these shoes," Reid said exasperated from his place by the closet.

"Here why don't you…" Morgan disappeared in the walk in closet for a second and returning with Reid's dancing shoes, "wear these."

"Derek Morgan are you saying what I think your saying?" Reid said as he wiggled his fingers in a suggestive manner.

"Yes we are dancing my lovely Pretty Boy not just walking around the Old District and listening. We are going to do the Charleston and whatever else you can think of," Derek said as he grabbed Spencer's waist and his left hand and they slow danced around the room.

"Derek you card," Spencer said playfully and then gave his largest smile as he twisted his head to the crook of Derek's neck. Enjoying the closeness and very happy this was only the beginning of the night.

"Yes I am, so do you want to continue dancing with no music or would you like to dance with me on some very old streets," Derek whispered into Spencer's ear asking for permission to break away so they could go.

"I would like to dance on some very old streets with my boyfriend but I would really like to continue with dancing in these shoes because there comfortable." Spencer said bringing up the argument again. He didn't want to wear his dancing shoes and was wondering why in the world he had dancing shoes, until he remembered they were for formal occasions.

"Okay then we'll forget these shoes," said Derek as he dropped the shoes on the closet floor. "Then I can dance with you all night but just because you get to have comfortable shoes, does not mean you have to wear that hat or that outfit in general. The fedora and suspender are nice though. Do we have to dress like were from Harlem in the 1920's though?"

"Yes, and I like my fedora and suspenders but I like my Chuck's too much, so they stay," he said lifting his head to kiss his Derek.

"Okay fine I agree with your very nice argument of why you look nice in them in fact I will have fun later tonight taking them off," he huskily spoke brushing his words against Spencer's ear.

"I look forward to that, but right now I would like you to wear that outfit I picked out for you," Spencer whispered back as he bit Derek's ear and then took control of the dance and spun Derek into the walk in closet.

"I will see you downstairs as my dapper Derek Morgan complete with newspaper boy hat, suspender's slacks and very nice tie that I can play with while we tango." Shouted Spencer on his way out of the master bedroom.

####### A few minutes later

"Ta-da," Derek announced as he descended the last step seeing his Pretty Boy putting the tickets into his wallet and taking his last sip of coffee.

"I see your ta-da and am quite happy to be yours, because I think your right it could be fun to take these off later." Spencer said mischievously, as Derek sexily swaggered from the stairs to his Pretty Boy capturing him in a kiss full of passion. He nearly pulled him off the ground making Spencer want to fly with the passion in the wanting kiss. He hated himself for saying the next words though, "Let's go before we never leave the house because I'm pretty sure Garcia will kill us if we don't go," Spencer said from the comfort of Derek's arm.

"Okay we shall corner this until later then, maybe when we're on the dance floor." Derek mischievously grinned back.

"Sounds good to me I just have to follow your lead." Spencer said still not wanting to leave the house.

"Spencer we have to leave now," Derek, sing song trying to disentangle himself from the long man that was Spencer.

"Okay, but as soon as we get to the dance floor I'm not letting you go," Spencer promised.

They held each other's hand on the way their it was nice listening to each other even though neither spoke. It was a companionable silence in the car, not the usual silence that was awkward; it was a silence that washed away the workweek. The workweek full of endless consults of the 26 serial killers at anyone time in the US alone and the countless other that were not.

The lovely old district was beautiful in coble stones and its historical look. Reid could have told so many facts to fill that silence but instead he just enjoyed it, he did not need his shield of intelligence for Morgan.

###### Later on the dance floor

"You dance divinely my love," Derek whispered into Spencer's ear.

"I had a wonderful teacher," Spencer said back staring into Derek's eyes and seeing the endless wonder to be had there.

"Really is there a story to be had there," Derek said back also staring into his lover's eye as he twirled Spencer and let him come back to his chest to tangle their arms over Spencer's chest in a tight embrace.

"Mom would remember her time when she was a little girl and think I was her brother dancing with their mother in the 1950's. She was a stay at home mom who took care of them and sometimes when they were good, Grandma would teach them dancing for fun. It was just dances moves from when she would entertain the troops or go to naval dances."

"Oh really," he said as they swayed still entangled and then the music slowed and stopped. It tempo changed and the Jazz turned from slow to fast as another band took over the music, it was more from the Great Gatsby then something Ella Fitzgerald would have sung.

"That was nice." Spencer said as he unwrapped his arms from their dancing embrace, "I think we should tip them for the dance."

"I think they definitely earned it," Derek said as he took $10 from his wallet to place in the tip jar they would now have to chase them though they where leaving for a break.

"Wait," Spencer shouted to the woman and young men who had been accompanying her.

"Sure Cher what do you need," the older, obviously, Creole woman said.

"Oh no we don't need anything we just thought we should give you this tip because it's been a while since we enjoyed music that much." Derek said handing them the bill.

"Why thank you Cher," She said with her silk smooth voice, "We're you boys enjoying the song so much." She took in their appearance "You boys obviously love Jazz or you like to dress as period men."

"The former, this one loves to dress me up though," Derek, said smiling as he took Spencer's hand, it was date night after all.

"We should let you go thank you so much for the song," Spencer said smiling at the Creole woman. "But before you go do you mind me asking you something."

"Not at all Madame La Belle is an open livre," (livre is book in French) she said in a flourish of her arms and melodic kind of way. She was a happy woman like when you met a drag queen for the first time or an old lady who still had spunk and this woman clearly still had spunk. She of course had to wear heavy make-up for the stage not to bring out her alter personality.

"Are you from New Orleans?" he sheepishly asked embarrassed to ask about her origins without introducing his own name.

"Why yes I am from the Quarter my husband," she pointed to the man who had been silent through this whole exchange. He smiled and extended his hand, "Dan and I are from the Quarter do tell are their more of us here in the agent capitol?" She beamed with interest and them remembered his compliments "and the music was my pleasure Cher, and do come back, we are here for _all_ of the two week festival, we play the main stage and the Park entrance." She said putting emphasis on the word all.

"We will and maybe will introduce you to a coworker's of ours she is married to a Creole man," then Spencer thought of an idea he reached for his wallet with his unlatched hand and handed her a card.

"Oh a Doctor," she said after looking at the card.

"Their PhDs its okay just call me when you play next week because trust me we might be gone for a while our job involves travel," he said sheepishly.

"Yeah if you could call it travel," Derek joked back.

"Oh this is very interesting listen we're going on break but we would love to talk to you more, and this other Creole person, here let me give you my card too," she said pulling a black card with a red lips blowing on a saxophone and handed it to Spencer.

"Gee thanks," he said looking at the card and showed Derek the card; he then took and started entering the phone number. It was about halfway through that a text came in from Garcia.

"We better let you go because we have to go Pretty Boy it seems Garcia has summoned us back," Derek said showing him the screen.

"I thought we weren't on call tonight," Spencer whined.

"It does not matter call us when you get back to town, listen to us again, and when we have our dinner break again come see us with your friends." Dan said with more than happiness, "You have clearly made my wife very happy, and we would love to see you again if it is not too much trouble." Dan said with a lot heavier accent than Madame La Belle had, Dan clearly spoke French with a Cajun accent.

"No it's no trouble at all, and we would love to come again because our night was cut short we really must be going now so thank you for your invitation," Spencer said as they waived and head for their car.

####### In the parking garage

"They were nice I think it would be fun for Will and JJ to meet them, and listen to Madame La Belle's music," Derek said with that same flourish as they climbed into the car now heading for the Bearua.

"Sorry about tonight it was supposed to be fun," Spencer apologized.

"It's was not a wasted night so don't be sorry and it was fun." Derek said as he exited the parking lot just happy that their go bags where in the car.

"Really?" Spencer asked.

"Yes and besides we can come back and do more dancing later," Derek said turning on to the freeway to head back the way they came.

In that moment, he heard his cell phone ringing and saw Prentiss calling. He remembered their conversation from earlier and wished she wasn't about to do what she was about to do.

"Hello Prentiss," he said happily, at least he would go to his comeuppance bravely.

"I told you so," Prentiss sing songed in his ear, "this is why I moved my plans."

"I see well I'm glad you're happy at least me and Derek we're having a pretty good night even if it was interrupted, and now you can not know about it until later.," He decided.

"Oh you tease," she mocked back, "its okay I'll just wait."

"Okay we'll see you soon Prentiss," Spencer said as he hung up the phone.

"What did Prentiss want?" Derek asked from his side of the car clearly not understanding the conversation.

"Comeuppance," was Spencer's answer.

Read and Review (I get it you don't like it so stop already)

**_(Author's Notes) _**Anyway, this was delayed because I broke up with my girlfriend and my emotions were fried. Therefore, I really couldn't concentrate on this story so I wrote something else but then I was like wait I promised this 3 days ago. CRAP! I have one last thing to say I don't have thick skin like at all! And I really wish I was like my ex where she could just let things roll off her but I am me and me being me takes everything to heart and obsesses. The thing is if you have criticism just copy and paste what is wrong and then say what is wrong or just write the correction underneath. It is blunt and not at all emotional its better than getting your opinion because all I hear is a very snobby and condescending tone in the writing. I am not kidding its suck because and I am not a very confident writer. One more thing (I swear it the last thing my lovelies) I need you to login when you write a critique because I would like to know if you noticed something else. Because personally I will be the first to admit I cannot spell, I can tell you stories, believe me it would actually help if I could talk to you back and forth in order to fix not just the obvious.


End file.
